


Enamorándome nuevamente de ti

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Unas personas atacan y asesinan a la familia de Relena, dejándola a ella viva y a su guardaespaldas, haciendo que Relena olvide todo incluyendo su amor por su guardaespaldas...





	

Abrió los ojos asustada, no podía distinguir nada, todo estaba oscuro, no se acordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

“Dónde rayos estoy”. Era lo que pensaba en ese momento Relena, mientras rogaba y pedía en su interior que alguien entrara allí y le dijera donde se encontraba y lo más importante por qué se encontraba ahí.

De repente siente que unos pases se van acercando hacia ella, en su interior tiene la esperanza de que alguien haya logrado escuchar ruidos en donde ella se encontraba y la fuera a ayudar.

—Vaya despertaste, por unos momentos pensé que no lo harías nunca —siente la voz de un hombre en el momento en que abrieron la puerta, intentó dar vuelta para verlo y lo logró. Se dio cuenta que era un poco más alto que ella, tenía su cabello color café y sus ojos eran azules y fríos, no podía percibir ningún sentimiento en ellos.

—¿Quién eres?¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó esperando tener una respuesta que le sirviera.

—No te debe importar quien soy, y es mejor que te levantes, ya que el señor quiere verte —dijo el muchacho, mientras se acercaba a ella para levantar de una muy brusca.

—No es necesario ser tan brusco y tampoco no tener modales, mi nombre es Relena —dijo cuando se separó del chico para quedar de pie.

El joven de ojos azules no respondió y sólo se dedicó a caminar, desconcertó a Relena, quien no pudo hacer más que seguirlo, porque así el lo había exigido, dijo que la llevaría donde un señor deseaba verlo y que él puediera contestar la única pregunta que tenía y que el muchacho de ojos azules no había sido capaz de responder ¿por qué se encontraba allí?

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que salieron de esa habitación oscuro y todavía no llegaban a su destino, Relena estaba tentada a preguntar cuanto faltaba, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle. Para intentar pasar el aburrimiento se dedicó a obsrver el lugar, pero tampoco fue de mucha ayuda lo único que se observaba era un largo pasillo con las paredes pintadas de color blanco, y algunas puertas.

Suspiró, se estaba cansando de caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo, sólo en línea recta, también había que sumarle el hecho de que su acompañante lo único que hacía era mirar hacia adelante, como si ella no estuviera a su lado.

—Llegamos es aquí —la voz del muchacho la sacó de sus pensamiento, vio que se había detenido frente a una puerta, toca una cantidad de veces, se empezó a sentir ansiosa por haber llegado por fin a un lugar. Unos momentos más la puerta se abre, haciendo que Relena y el chico pasaran a esa habitación.

—Por fin te veo Relena, pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver. Heero has hecho un gran trabajo, ahora te puedes ir. —el chicó abandó el lugar.

Relena observó como Heero se iba, volteó la mirada y pudo ver a un señor, mejor dicho un viejo, en su pieal se podían obsrrvar varias arrugas, era mucho más alto que ella y no le producía mucha confianza.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —preguntó Relena al viejo que no podía entender por qué no le daba confianza.

—Eso por el momento no es importante, lo único que importa ahora es que estás aquí conmigo — dijo el anciano acercándose a Relena, le acarició la cara, ella en un acto reflejo se alejó evitando que la tocara.

—Vamos pequeña, acercate, no voy hacerte nada malo —dijo el viejo dándole una sonrisa que a Relena le inspiró menos confianza.

—¿Dónde está mi familia? —preguntó Relena mientras caminaba hacia atrás para evitar que el viejo se acercara más a ella.

—Si quiere saber pregúntale a Heero, te lo dirá con más detalles, yo lo único que sé es que están muertos.

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera al escuchar eso, sus padres muerto. Es no podía ser posible, cómo había ocurrido.

—Vamos pequeña, no te pongas así —dijo el viejo mientras abrazaba a Relena y así intentar besarla.

Relena sintió un horrible temor, quería separarse de él, sentía mucho asco, lo tomó por los hombros e intentó alejarlo de ella, pero le fue imposible. Relena se estaba empezando a desesperar, más de lo que ya estaba, dejó que lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

“ _Que alguien me ayude por favor... esto no puede estar pasándome”._

Cada minuto que pasaba sentía más temor, quería alguien pudiera entrar y así evitar lo que estaba pasando, iba a ser violada.

Sentía las manos del viejo bajar por su cuerpo, para posarlas en uno de sus muslos, esa mano intentaba posarse debajo de su ropa, se desesperó e intentó hacer todo lo posible para separarse.

—Pequeña no te desesperes en unos minutos empezaras a disfrutar —Relena tembló de miedo, intentó empujarlo y esta vez tuvo éxito, el viejo se alejó de ella. Ahora era su oportunidad de escapar.

Relena se dirigió a la puerta para poder abrirla y poder escapar, pero sintió como el viejo le pegaba con algo en la cabeza. No supo nada más, de repente todo se volvió oscuridad.

Continuará...

  


  



End file.
